One More Day
by muzical
Summary: Songfic SBOC.  What would you do with one more day with your love? Would you wish for more time?


**One More Day**

AN: So I lost power last nite in my apartment and I got really bored, so I wrote this quick little fic. Uses characters from my other stories. Please Review!**

* * *

**Cassie sat in her living room, staring out the window. Her radio was playing softly in the background. It was on an American muggle country station, something on her satellite radio. 

Cassie caught the beginning of the song and stopped, listening closely to the lyrics.

"_Last night I had a crazy dream_

_A wish was granted just for me_

_It could be for anything…"_

"I wish I could have a wish granted. I know exactly what I'd wish for." She spoke out loud, to no one in particular.

"_I didn't ask for money_

_Or a mansion in Malibu_

_I simply wished, for one more day with you."_

Cassie's breathe caught in her throat. The thing she wanted, more than anything in the world, was to have at least one more day with her love, Sirius.

"_One more day_

_One more time_

_One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied…"_

She felt the tears welling in her eyes. Sirius had gone through the veil one year ago that very day. She remembered watching the sunsets with Sirius, watching the stars and moon rise over the hilltops in Godric's Hollow and at Hogwarts.

"_But then again_

_I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you."_

She cried, the tears came pouring out of her eyes. One more day with Sirius would be magical, but just like the song said, she'd want more. Her daughter laughed in the other room and Cassie cried even more.

"_First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl_

_Then I'd unplug the telephone_

_And keep the tv off…"_

Cassie knew that feeling. If she got her wish, she'd pray to Merlin, anyone who would listen.

"_I'd hold you every second_

_Say a million I love yous_

_That's what I'd do, with one more day with you."_

If only Sirius could be here. She longed to have him in her arms, have his arms around her. To feel so loved, safe, cared for; to know that her daughter had a father; to know that she wasn't alone in this world anymore.

"_One more day_

_One more time_

_One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied_

_But then again_

_I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you."_

Cassie let her mind wander and daydream. **She dreamed that Sirius, Destiny and she were on a secluded beach. No one there but them, resting in the sand, and watching the sun set colorfully over the water. Sirius was filled out, his hair tamed and his face clean. He looked younger than he had when Cassie had last seen him in life. **

**Sirius turned to face her, his hand cupping her chin. "I love you Cassie. I have for a long time." He leaned in, kissing her lips lightly. "I never left you; I'm still here, in spirit." **

**Cassie sighed, her eyes closing, trying to take in the moment. "That's my baby, isn't it?" Sirius asked, nodding towards the little girl in front of them, her feet buried in the sand, laughing as the waves rolled along the beach.**

"**Yes." Cassie spoke quietly, trying not to disturb the daydream. **

"**She's beautiful. We did good Cass. We really did." Cassie looked towards him, his eyes slowly filling with tears. "I'm sorry Cassie. I didn't want to go. I tried to come back to you, I did. I didn't want to leave our baby with out a father. Oh Cass…" he turned away, his gaze looking out to the water. **

**Cassie took his hands in her, her own eyes filling with unshed tears. "Sirius, I know. But we're okay, Destiny and me. She'll know all about you, I promise love. I'll tell her everything. And one day, we'll be together again." She kissed his cheek and wiped away the tears with her thumb. **

"**I miss you so much Cassie. I wanted to come see you so bad. I saw James, Cass. And Lily. They both miss you so much. They saw you graduate…" he blushed. "And they saw us get married. He wasn't mad love." **

**Cassie smiled at him, taking her daughter's hands as the young girl walked over to where they were sitting. "Mama!" Cassie pulled Destiny into her, laughing with her beautiful daughter. **

"**She has your eyes Sirius, and your curls." Cassie hugged the little girl and turned away. "I can't look her in the eyes sometimes, because all I can see is you. It hurts too much." **

**Sirius pulled Cassie in for a hug. "I love you so much. But love, you need to wake up. Destiny is calling for you."**

**Cassie turned quickly to face him. "I don't want to wake up. I just want to stay here with you. Please, can't I stay here? I miss you so much. I just want to be with you." Her unshed tears fell, making small splashes on her legs. **

**He hugged her tightly. "You can't Cassie. You have to wake up. Our daughter needs you, Harry needs you. We'll be together again someday. I promise you." He kissed her lips gently, tenderly. Cassie savored each second. **

"**I love you Cassie. Wake up now love."**

Cassie sat up, her eyes blinking quickly. She looked around the room, adjusting her eyes to what was before her. Destiny had walked over to her and was now trying to climb into Cassie's lap.

"Hello darling. What's going on love? Were you playing with your dolls?" Cassie hugged the girl tightly, looking over her shoulder to the coffee table where a small seashell rested.

Cassie put her daughter down and picked up the shell, that hadn't been there before her short nap. It was a tiny, white, half of a clam shell.

"_Leave me wishing still, for one more day_

* * *

AN: The song was _One More Day_ by Diamond Rio. I don't own the song or Sirius; I only own Cassie and Destiny. 

Please Review! Let me know what you think! The idea came to me when I was out driving today. Thanks a bunch!


End file.
